


All Tied Up in Your Lust

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Armbinder, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Phil and Melinda settle an argument in their own way.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	All Tied Up in Your Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessdebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt, it worked out so great with the kink square. I hope you like it!
> 
> * 
> 
> For the MCU Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Bondage Equipment; Armbinder

It had been a stupid argument about how to handle another Hydra mission. Melinda couldn’t even remember what sparked it exactly. She did remember it happened in front of the kids, and a bunch of other agents who tried to hide their secondhand embarrassment. Coulson wasn’t one to argue back unless someone got on his last nerve. Usually, Skye was very good at that, but this time Melinda had taken over the role. Their argument lasted for a full five minutes until Skye was forced to be the adult and called a time out. She stormed out of the office and took one of the quinjets for a spin. She didn’t think the punching bags could take much more.

Melinda sighed as she walked back to her bunk. She had done too many maneuvers and now she felt dizzy and her neck was stiff. She was unholstering her gun while she pushed the door of her bunk open by the time she noticed someone was inside already. She held her gun up instinctively.

Coulson held his hands up. “Seriously? Did I piss you off that much?”

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him as she lowered her gun, putting the safety on. “Why do you have a black eye?”

Coulson smiled the sheepish smile he used when he tried to get out of answering a question.

“Phil?”

He rubbed the back on his neck. “You were right, that was a complete ambush. We walked in there, guns blazing—

“And still got your ass kicked.” Melinda crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on her right leg.

“I’m here to apologize.”

Melinda kicked the door closed with her right foot. “That’s a first.”

“Oh, come on! I always apologize when I realize I was wrong.”

“Mhm.”

Melinda went through her night-time routine of winding down. She toed off her boots and placed them under the chair by the door, hanging her leather jacket on the back of it as well. She walked to the tiny bathroom with no shower and washed her hands and face. Coulson was still standing by her bed when she came back. Melinda peeled off her t-shirt and unbuttoned her jeans.

“I guess I’ll leave…”

“I didn’t say I wanted you to leave,” Melinda said as she slathered lotion on her hands and rubbed it up her arms.

“So you were just messing with me?”

“Maybe this way you can understand how frustrating you are.”

Coulson chuckled. “I brought something that might help you forgive me faster.”

Melinda studied the black thing he held up. It looked like a leather belt, but it was wider, and had three buckles, it seemed sturdier too. She raised her eyebrow.

“I thought this might…make things interesting.”

“Where did you even get that?”

Coulson smirked. “It’s part of the interrogation equipment.”

“In case a Hydra member has a kinky side?”

“Hey, it worked in our favor.”

Melinda padded to him and took the binder. “Worked in _my_ favor.”

Coulson’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he realized he set himself up. Melinda smirked as she turned the binder over in her hands. It did feel sturdy as well.

“Mel?” Coulon’s voice was cautious. “Whatever you have in mind, remember the Director has to report for duty tomorrow at five.”

“You can work with your arms bound.”

He laughed and pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair and biting her neck.

Melinda squirmed away from him. “On the bed, Director, naked.”

Coulson held her gaze as he took his clothes off. Melinda tried to control her breathing but seeing his hairy forearms come into view never failed to make her breath hitch a tiny bit. Coulson smirked when he undid his belt and dropped his dress pants, his boxer briefs following. He was half-hard and started stroking himself.

“Bed.”

Melinda smacked his ass as he walked to her bed. She had said naked but didn’t push when Coulson didn’t take his tank-top off. He did however raise it up so he could caress his abdomen before his right hand wrapped around his shaft.

“I didn’t say you could make yourself comfortable, Director.”

Coulson looked up at her and cocked his head to the right; that light tilt he usually did when he was waiting her out. He was trying to see if she was only playing tough or if he really was in trouble this time. Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him.

“I could pull rank.”

Melinda clucked her tongue. “Rank stays outside the door.”

“Does it?”

She chuckled. “You could stay out of the door as well, but…” Melinda picked up his clothes and held them, all balled up, smirking at him.

Coulson groaned. “Okay, what do you want?”

Melinda put his clothes on her chair and picked up the armbinder again. She had once searched for armbinders on the web, but the results had been ridiculous. Tacky looking triangular things made of fake leather that would just ruin the mood. She looked at the one Coulson brought. This fit them better.

“Mel?”

“I had to stand there and listen to you talk while you ignored all my suggestions and expertise to the point where I couldn’t get a word in edgewise.”

“Mel, you know I…”

Melinda held her index finger up. “So, now, you will have to listen to what I say and suffer while I do whatever I like.”

Coulson smirked. “That’s more like a treat.”

“Not if you can’t touch me.” She watched him put the pieces together as she walked to him. “Safe word?”

“Theta.”

“I’m going to bind your arms, and you’ll watch me while I play with myself.”

Coulson groaned as he held out his arms. Melinda shook her head and he understood, lacing his arms behind his back. She smirked as she wrapped the binder around his wrists, making sure it fit snug, before securing the straps.

“You can do it tighter than that,” Coulson said.

Melinda looked up, raising her eyebrow at him. “Is that a request or a critique?”

“A suggestion?” He looked up at her with those helpless puppy eyes, the ones he always gave her before dropping something huge on her, or when she caught him eating ice-cream with Skye in the kitchen at one in the morning.

Melinda tightened one of the straps. “Better?”

“Mhm.” He tried to twist left and right but his movements were limited.

Melinda smirked as she got off the bed. She rummaged through one of her few drawers until she found the vibrator she had been looking for, purple, with a curved shaft and six settings. She turned to Coulson, holding it up.

“That thing better than me?”

“It doesn’t talk as much.”

Coulson rolled his eyes and tried to lean back, but the angle was not comfortable. Melinda took pity on him and propped up a few pillows, so his back was not stiff too soon. She stepped back and threw her vibrator on the bed. Coulson looked at it and then went back to looking her up and down.

“Are you going to strip for me?”

“I thought I said I would be doing the talking.”

“Come on Mel, you know I’m the best with words out of the two of us.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I should just leave you like this all night and go sleep in Skye’s bunk.”

Coulson shifted on the bed, causing his hard cock to bob between his thighs. “You’re only acting like you aren’t dying to shove that thing between your legs and come a few times.”

“Even if I do, all you’ll get is to watch.”

“I’m sure I can change your mind.”

Melinda hummed, making a face at Coulson. She held his gaze as she pushed her jeans down her legs and stepped out of them. She had on just a plain pair of black underwear that matched her bra, but Coulson watched her like she was wearing lacy lingerie. Melinda smirked. She ran her fingers up and down the straps of her bra before reaching back and undoing the hooks. The bra fell on the floor, but Coulson’s eyes remained glued on Melinda’s chest.

“I love your tits. I would give anything to suck those nipples right now, get them hard and sensitive.”

Melinda hummed. She cupped her breasts and pushed them together, massaging the flesh. “Yeah? You don’t think they are too small?”

“Nope!” Coulson wiggled on the bed, trying to move closer to the edge. “They fit perfectly in my mouth.”

“Such a smooth talker.”

Melinda walked over to the bed and climbed on the mattress. She sat on the opposite end, her feet the only thing touching Coulson. She ran her soles up and down his thighs, going close to his ball sack and pulling away each time. He groaned.

“Want to see how I play with myself when you’re on recruitment missions, Director?”

Coulson smirked. “Usually you call me when I’m away. Is this what you do when we are on the phone?”

“Maybe.” Melinda picked up her vibrator and turned it on to the lowest setting. It buzzed quietly, the shaft moving slightly. She ran the tip gently across her folds and moaned. Coulson tried to move closer to her, but Melinda dug her feet in his thighs.

“Fuck, Mel. You’re already so swollen, I can almost see your little clit. Does arguing with me make you horny?”

Melinda snorted. She laid down on the mattress and pulled her nipples while still running her vibrator up and down her folds. Her hips jumped and toes curled when she increased the speed.

“Do you do this a lot, Mel? Lie down buck naked and fuck yourself while thinking of me?”

Melinda raised her head and met Coulson’s eyes. “Who said I think about you?”

He chuckled. “Who then?”

“Thor…ohhhhhh!”

She let her vibrator buzz directly on her clit and almost shot off the bed. Melinda breathed deeply as she moved it away and gave herself a few minutes to calm down. Coulson somehow managed to get his foot to rub up and down her leg. She smacked it.

“Sit and behave.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Melinda smirked as she hovered the vibrator over her sensitive lips again. She would fight each and every Hydra agent before admitting it to Phil, but she was dying to feel the hard shaft inside of her, buzzing and stretching her before she came hard. She had barely had any alone time lately and she was more tense than she had realized. Melinda rubbed the vibrator up and down her folds, letting her wetness coat it.

“Do you like to put that thing all in at once or do you tease yourself first?”

“You really talk too much,” Melinda said, raising her head to look at Coulson.

He looked flushed, the skin around his neck was red, almost as red at the tips of his ears. Melinda frowned. Coulson smiled when he noticed her unfocused gaze.

“Mel, I’m fine. I’ll use my safe word if you need to untie me.”

Melinda nodded. “Let me show you how I fuck myself, then, Director.”

Coulson groaned and shifted again, leaning forward. Melinda wiggled on the mattress and widened her thighs so that he could have the best view. She held the vibrator with her left hand and ran her index and middle fingers across her folds a few times, dipping them inside herself every time she reached her hole.

“You’re so fucking wet, Mel, you don’t need even one drop of lube.” Coulson moaned. “I’d give the hair I have left just to lick your pussy clean right now.”

Melinda couldn’t help but laugh. She ran her wet fingers across her nipples and twisted her head to the right so she could see Coulson. His eyes were laser-focused on her folds. His shoulders looked tight and his pecs flexed as he struggled against the binder. He was biting his lower lip, his forehead beaded with sweat. Melinda hummed.

“If you behave you might get a treat.”

“Fuck yourself with that vibrator and that will be a treat.”

She moaned. Melinda wanted to torture him a little longer, but she was greedy. She could feel her clit throb, her walls were pulsing. The urge to feel something hard and deep inside of her only got stronger. Melinda didn’t feel it often, but when she did it was undeniable. She was never able to resist or ignore it for long. She rubbed the vibrator on her folds one more time to coat it in wetness again before she positioned it at her entrance.

The first push always made her wince, no matter how aroused she was. Melinda groaned as her muscles loosened and the head of the vibrator breeched her fully. She mewled when the shaft slid halfway in, only then did she turn the vibration back on.

“Ohhhh fuck fuck…mmmmmm…” Melinda couldn’t help but twist on the bed. She could feel the shaft slide inside.

“Fuck…Mel… I can see your hole pulling it in. Fuck this is so hot.” Coulson sounded breathless.

Melinda gasped for air when she felt the vibrator hit her cervix. She wiggled the shaft left and right, feeling it hit all the spots that usually made her vision go fuzzy. She started rubbing her clit, making a mental note to get a new vibrator; one of those with a second smaller shaft that branched off and stimulated the clit.

“Melinda, are you close?” Coulson moved on the bed, making it shake. His feet started rubbing up and down her legs again.

It felt too intense this time. Melinda’s breath started coming out in huffs as she tried to hold on. It felt so good she didn’t want to reach her end yet. She changed the angle of the vibrator, moving it up, trying to hit her G-spot but she usually wasn’t able to. That was what Coulson’s long but slender fingers were good for. Melinda raised her head and found his eyes.

“I love seeing you like this, Mel,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

It looked like he had forgotten all about his bound arms. Melinda smiled and held his gaze as she started moving the vibrator in and out quickly. It soon became too much, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut from the pleasure that was bordering on pain. She yanked the vibrator out and pushed it against her clit hard. Lights exploded behind her eyelids and Melinda’s arms could no longer hold her up.

She gasped and collapsed on the mattress, twisting and shaking as her orgasm flooded her brain and made her feel drunk for a few seconds. Melinda felt like she was floating, the only anchor holding her down was feeling Coulson’s warm leg against hers. She hissed when her walls contracted, desperately wanting more already, but she didn’t want to torture him any longer.

“Are you done, or you need another minute?”

Melinda sat up, groaning. “I’m surprised you didn’t cum.”

Coulson blushed. “I thought that might get me in trouble.”

“Awww…why don’t I give you your retreat now?”

“Woof!”

Melinda threw her head back and laughed, shutting off the vibrator. She crawled past Coulson and knelt behind his back. He hissed when she undid the buckles and peeled off the binder. Melinda dropped it on the floor and applied pressure on Coulson’s arms, massaging the muscles and stimulating the blood flow. After a few minutes he sighed and unlaced his arms from behind his back, massaging his wrists and rotating his shoulders. Melinda remained where she was. She ran her hands up his back and squeezed his shoulders, draping herself over him.

“What do you want, Phil?” She asked, licking his right ear.

He groaned. “If I fuck you right now it will be embarrassing…”

Melinda slid her right hand back down and reached around his waist. They both moaned when her cool fingers wrapped around his throbbing shaft, pumping slowly.

“Something to take off the edge then?”

Coulson threw his head back, resting it on her left shoulder. “Please.”

“You have to keep talking, though.”

Melinda moved her palm all the way to his red tip and gathered the wetness there, dragging it back down and lubing up Coulson’s shaft. He moaned. The skin on his shaft was warm and stretched tight. His breathing picked up already.

“Your hand is so good, Mel. So soft. How do you stay so soft?’

Melinda snorted, wiggling. It turned her on when Coulson was so far gone that he started babbling. She felt wetness between her legs and moved her hand away for a few seconds, making him whine. Melinda ran her palm across her folds and wrapped it back around the throbbing cock bobbing between Coulson’s legs. She would never get tired of seeing him like this. Knowing she was the reason. That she could reduce him to this state simply by being close enough to him.

“So good….oh fuck…faster…please please…I’m almost…”

Coulson was grinding on the mattress, rocking the bed, and Melinda decided to indulge him. She began jerking him off quickly. Her hand started cramping but she pushed through, never losing her rhythm or slowing down.

The first rope of cum hit her straight in the face and Melinda laughed. Coulson was growling. He had been so turned on his orgasm was making him hiss and grunt. She knew it actually hurt him when he waited too long to cum. Melinda kissed his cheek, trailing her tongue to the corner of his mouth and kissing him gently again.

“Good boy.”

“I better get to fuck you anyway I want for the rest of the night after this.”

Melinda snorted. “I do not know why you are pretending like you won’t go right to sleep after this.”

Coulson collapsed on her mattress, pulling her with him. He groaned as he made himself comfortable and Melinda hummed. She could feel his breathing even and slow. Sleep started crawling over here as well, but she made sure she had set her alarm for four-thirty, the time she usually set it for when Coulson spent the night in her bunk.

They did not need a repeat of the last time they both overslept and the base thought they had been kidnaped.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand it's a wrap!
> 
> I can't believe I blacked out my first Kink Bingo Card. I wrote all the Philinda smut no one asked for LOL
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It means a lot to me.


End file.
